Dark Snow
by Aoi Yukiame
Summary: Salju yang putih dan indah menjadi saksi atas berakhirnya kisah cintaku dengannya. Very Short Fic. GaaFemNaru. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ****GaaFemNaru**

**Warnings: ****Naruto ****pov, oneshot, typo/miss, ****Very short fic, ****OOC, NO BASH, etc.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**.**

**Dark Snow**

_**By:**_

_**Aoi Yukiame**_

.

* * *

Kulangkahkahkan kakiku menelusuri jalanan yang putih tertutup salju. Kuhiraukan dinginnya malam. Kuterobos butiran salju yang perlahan turun menutupi jalanan yang kulalui. Kubiarkan butiran salju jatuh diatas rambut pirang panjangku. Kupercepat langkahku tak sabar untuk segera bertemu sang pujaan, Sabaku No Gaara.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini kami tak bertemu karena Gaara sedang disibukkan oleh urusan sekolahnya. Walaupun aku sebenarnya sangat rindu dengannya tapi aku tidak mau sekolahnya terganggu. Jadi aku tahan rasa rinduku ini. Sekarang rasa rindu ini sungguh tak tertahankan lagi. Aku ingin segera bertemu pujaan hatiku.

Disepanjang perjalanan selalu terbayang rambut cepaknya yang berwarna merah. Tatapan matanya yang tajam. Ya, tatapannya itu yang selalu membuatku terjatuh dalam hangat cintanya tiap kali dia menatapku. Kupercepat langkahku makin tak sabar untuk segera melihat tatapan tajam namun menimbulkan kesan hangat dihatiku itu.

(⌣́_⌣̀)

Dari kejauhan mulai terlihat sosok yang selama ini kurindukan. Sosok yang selama ini selalu bernaung dihatiku. Sosok yang selalu lekat dalam pikiranku. Sosok yang selalu terkenang dalam setiap anganku.

Senyum pun terukir jelas diwajahku. Kembali kupercepat langkahku. Makin terlihat pula sosok pujaanku itu. Kulambaikan tanganku kearahnya.

DEGGH

Senyum yang semula terukir diwajahku kini menghilang. Langkah kakiku yang semula cepat kini melambat. Semangat yang semula kurasakan kini hilang musnah. Badanku terasa lemas. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Sosok didepanku, sosok yang selama ini kurindukan sedang mendekap sosok lain yang tak kukenal. Sosok yang didekapnya itu terlihat sangat cantik dan sangat cocok bila disandingkan dengan Gaara.

Aku harus pergi dari sini. Jangan sampai Gaara melihatku. Jangan sampai Gaara melihat aku menangisinya. Itu terlihat sangat bodoh.

Sialnya sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi sosok yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu terlanjur menatap kearahku. Aku tak bisa menghindar dari tatapannya itu. Kakiku terasa beku. Tatapan itu seperti menghipnotisku untuk tetap berdiri disitu. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!

Terlihat Gaara berbicara pada sosok yang tak kukenal itu. Mungkin kekasihnya.

Tak berapa lama Gaara mulai berjalan menuju kearahku meninggalkan sosok yang tak kukenal itu. Aku ingin segera pergi dari situ. Tapi kaki ini terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah. Oh tidak Gaara semakin mendekat. Aku harus terlihat tegar. Langkah Gaara terhenti tepat didepanku.

"Maaf..." ucap Gaara perlahan.

Itu adalah kata pertama yang kudengar dari Gaara setelah beberapa bulan ini aku tak mendengar suaranya. Aku tetap terdiam membisu.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tak bisa bersama lagi. Maaf sudah membuatmu menungguku beberapa bulan ini." lanjutnya.

'_What?_ Hanya itukah yang bisa kau katakan padaku setelah semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama?'

Ingin sekali aku bicara tapi sepertinya mulutku seakan terkunci rapat.

"Maaf..." tambahnya lagi.

Kudengar kata 'maaf' meluncur lagi dengan mudahnya dari mulut sosok didepanku ini. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi penyemangatku.

"Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan untukmu, Naruto. Tapi sungguh aku minta maaf." ucapnya lagi lalu berlalu pergi kembali dalam pelukan kekasih barunya.

Kata-kata terakhirnya itu membuatku makin hancur. Aku berusaha keras menahan air mataku agar tidak menetes.

(⌣́_⌣̀)

Disinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri seperti patung. Hanya bisa berdiri menatap punggung kekasihku, oh bukan kekasihku lagi, pergi menjauh dariku. Kulihat punggung Gaara makin menjauh. Kulihat senyumnya saat bersama kekasih barunya itu. Sepertinya dia terlihat lebih bahagia dengan kekasihnya itu jika dibandingkan saat bersamaku.

Entah kenapa aku masih tetap berdiri disini. Butiran salju makin menerpaku. Dingin. Baru kurasakan dinginnya salju yang sejak tadi kuhiraukan. Kuhiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melintas disekitarku. Aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dan kudengar dari mulutnya.

'Apa?! Apa Salahku?!' teriakku dalam hati. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang salah denganku.

Aku kembali mengenang semua saat-saat bersamaku dengan Gaara. Mencari-cari hal yang mungkin salah dimata Gaara sehingga dia berpaling dariku. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Membeku ditengah keramaian. Mungkin ini akhir kisah cintaku bersama Gaara. Bukan akhir yang menyenangkan memang. Tapi dari kisah ini setidaknya aku pernah belajar mencintai, dan belajar untuk menerima sakit jika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kucintai. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan.

(⌣́_⌣̀)

**THE END**

* * *

YAAAAAHH AKHIRNYA SEETELAH SEKIAN LAMA TIDAK PUBLISH...

AUTHOR ABSURD INI DATANG DENGAN FANFIC BARU YANG PENDEK, MAAF... T_T

REVIEW KALIAN JADI PENYEMANGAT AUTHOR ._.

R&R?


End file.
